Yoru Osore
by RiceForYou
Summary: Japan's nights take a turn for the worse when he starts experiencing strange dreams. Little does he know that these dreams aren't going anywhere for a while. Giripan. Rating may go up.


'A shrine…or, is it? No, a house. A familiar house…'

A shadow crept close, but Japan was distracted by the establishment in front of him. Normally, he's sure, he'd be able to identify the house, but this view was distorted, dim; as if the home was rotting from the inside out. He went to touch one of its wooden planks, when a hand aggressively rested on his shoulder. Japan jumped; half-turned to see who the hand could possibly belong to. He stopped, though, when a voice muttered something almost inaudible in his ear.

'...we would all be...' is all he could make out.

'We would all be…?' Japan voiced back. But the ominous figure was gone, and the house was engulfed in flames.

* * *

Japan fidgeted in his seat once more, trying to listen in on America's speech about how to stop the oil in the Gulf of Mexico using duct tape (even though it was as ridiculous as it sounded). He was more focused on his latest concerns, however.

It had been almost a month and that same dream had been plaguing those nights over and over without rest. There was almost never a night he didn't have the dream reappear once. He wouldn't be as concerned if he hadn't gradually begun to lose sleep because of them.

Japan sighed, more than slightly troubled by this fact. If this were to go on, he'd be unable to function during the day and would end up falling asleep at random times because of the lack thereof. He wasn't about to let that happen. That, and if he wasn't drilled into eternal sleep he'd be driven insane by the re occurrence of the dreams themselves. Rivaling that, the house in them very much _did_ look familiar and the voice is one he hears rather often, yet identifying the owner had proved to be harder than he thought. The phrase just kept repeating in his head.

"_'We would all be...'_"

_ '…we would all be what?'_

"…Kiku!"

Japan jolted upright, not quite remembering the last he heard from the meeting nor how long it had been since. Looking up, everyone's eyes were on him (most at least; a couple eyes had wondered over to a very late Canada, who, in turn, knew they had no idea how he was).

Japan, now realizing he had a couple issues himself to address, straightened up. Apologizing quickly, he reorganized his papers. His dream was going to have to wait.

* * *

"Are…you alright?" Greece asked as Japan walked over. Japan, now turning to face his friend, uttering a 'hm?' before completely processing what the Greek had asked.

"Oh…yes, forgive me. Lately I've had lots on my mind." Japan fussed with his hair a little.

"Ah…you did seem rather…distracted…from the rest of the meeting." The Mediterranean nation noted, pausing to lean closer towards the Asian's face. Confused and flustered at this, Japan backed up.

"…?"

Greece simply replied, "Mm…you look tired. Haven't you been sleeping well…?"

Japan, seeing this somewhat amusing coming from Greece (him and his naps), stifled a laugh.

"Well, I guess you could say that."

"Nightmares?"

"Not quite," the island country started, "There's this odd dream I keep having and it's made me a little restless."

"What's the dream like?"

At that, Japan let out a light sigh. It would be nice to have someone to tell this to like Greece. Yet, to trouble him with the dream was something he didn't want to do. Though, he had asked and Japan couldn't possibly say no.

Deciding it was better to tell the Greek over anyone else first was probably the best idea, he went into as much detail as he could about his dream. Greece just nodded, deep thought behind his eyes.

"…Any idea if that person is anyone we know…?" Japan just shook his head.

"No…that's what I've been trying to figure out. Whoever they are, though, they sound familiar." Greece nodded once more.

"Do you think…it's some sort of sign?"

"…sign? What exactly do you mean?" the Japanese man questioned.

"A premonition maybe…?" Greece looked up towards the sky.

Japan thought that one over. Premonitions in dreams happen occasionally, don't they?

"If so, I should find out who that person is." he thought out loud.

"It would be unfortunate if their house suddenly combusted…"

At that, they both laughed.

"Yes, I wouldn't want to come home to my house on fire." Japan took a breath. "Well, I would stay, but I have work to finish that I'm behind on." He turned to leave, only to be briefly stopped by the Greek.

"Just promise…you'll try to get some sleep?"

Greece knew Japan too well; he tended to overwork until said work was done, even if it took him until 3 a.m. to finish. The island nation just sighed.

"I promise." He smiled as he said goodbye.

* * *

The plane ride home was uneventful; the clear evening sky full with few stars. Walking to his house was pleasant. The cherry blossoms were just starting to bloom and the air was warm with a slight breeze. Japan was so at peace that he forgot about his troubling dream and (almost) the report that was due in a couple hours. He was going to have to invite Greece over to see his country in full bloom.

'_Heracles-san always likes spring here…'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Hey, my first story on FF! Hope that was okay for the first chapter.**

**I already started a story before this one about Japan and Greece with them forming the alliance and all, but I got a sudden inspiration from a dream I had the other day. I wanted to make it a Giripan story where Japan had a dream about Greece's family being killed off, but it wouldn't work (for obvious reasons). So, I ended up tweaking the dream quite a bit and turning it into a longer story.**  
**More to be added when able! c:**

**EDIT: I'm so sorry for being so inactive. I've had a lot this summer to do and then school has started...**

**I edited this chapter a bit trying to reconstruct and figure out a plot and all. Also corrected Greece's human name, which _is_ spelled Heracles Karpusi officially. Thanks to Miyako356 for the correction.**

**(PS: Human names used…**

**Japan = Kiku Honda, Greece = Heracles Karpusi)**


End file.
